Elite Penguin Force: Traveled
by Catapily
Summary: It was a normal day. A very normal day, until Gary got captured. What has started as a search and retrieve mission became one passing the bonds of time... With Gary as a chicken puffle! Find out what happened, and how the EPF agents will save him. Rated K plus for now, rating might change. Lots of weird stuff. You have been warned. First story.
1. Chapter 1: the Kidnapping

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! For Club Penguin! So I'll say some things here. Since this is my first story (and chapter), tell me if there are any mistakes. Criticism is allowed (please tell me where to improve! It'll help me. ALOT). Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I will try my best to make other longer/shorter (depending on the chapter) I will also make a difference to JPG's Jet Pack and regular jet packs. Ex:**

 **"Here is my Jet Pack," said Jet Pack Guy. And the other possibility:**

 **A jet pack was laying on the ground.**

 **So there. Also for those who know the Director's identity, I most likely will not reveal her identity fro those who haven't played Operation: Blackout. And that's all I have to say! Happy reading!**

Chapter 1: Missing

It was a normal day in Club Penguin. No evil attacking vegetarian polar bears, no robot-building robots, no elemental attacks...

Gary the Gadget Guy went to get some coffee over at the coffee shop. He was currently making a strange contraption while waiting for someone.

'Wonder when Aunt Arctic gets here...' he thought. 'Something about the puffles and o'berries, and a launcher... Oh. The Feed a Puffle game.'

Aunt Arctic asked Gary to make a new machine for the Feed-A-Puffle game since the other one broke down when the puffles pulled Rookie into the machine with them.

The coffee shop was quiet all right. It was until a mob of penguins came, and someone started making smoothies. He saw in line were many random penguins, but also Herbert, Klutzy, Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, and Cadence, putting on one of her songs on her boom box, "The Party Starts Now." Many penguins got up and danced to the tune, one spilling their coffee on the ground and on himself. Right in front of Gary. He tried to wave at Aunt Arctic, but she didn't see since she was writing in her notepad. Gary continued on his work, while the penguins (along with a polar bear and crab) waited in line for their smoothies.

It was when it was Herbert's turn when things started to get interesting. He didn't budge in line or beg for a discount. Instead, he took his good ol' smoothie, and had Klutzy pay the coins. He sat in a seat beside Gary, instead of storming out of the Coffee shop or throwing a tantrum. After a few minutes, Aunt Arctic was in the front of the line. Herbert pulled out a remote with a big, red button and pressed it. A wall of rocks started falling from the Book Room and everyone started fleeing. He grinned evilly. Just as Gary prepared to run the polar bear grabbed him by his flipper.

"You're not going anywhere, Gary the Garbage Guy," Herbert stated casually.

He pulled out a needle-like object and jabbed it into Gary's flipper.

"CLICK CLICK CLIC-CLICK!" Klutzy clicked rapidly and loudly. (THATS A STRAW!)

"Wait, I'm holding a straw?" Herbert asked.

"Click, Clackety." (Yeah, idiot.)

"Don't call me that!" Herbert snapped. "You just hurt wittle Herby's feelings!"

"Click Clackety Click Click-Click Click Click Click? Cli-Click?" (Why did you refer to yourself in third person? And Herby?)

Gary looked around for any signs of escape. Herbert was holding him pretty tightly. He twisted around in his grip. Well, that didn't work.

'If only I had a free flipper...,' he thought.

"Cause I want to!" Herbert admitted proudly. "And before you interrupted me..."

Herbert jabbed the real syringe into Gary's flipper and the contents knocked the poor penguin unconscious.

"Yippee! I did it!" Herbert sang proudly.

"Click Click Clackety Click," Klutzy reminded. (There's a net too.)

"Oh, the net? I forgot it."

"Click Clackety Click Click Click?" Klutzy asked. (Any other thing to bring him back?)

"Hmmmmm...," Herbert thought." I don't know."

"Click Click Click Click Clakety?" (Teleport with his spy phone?)

"Nope," Herbert answered. "That won't work. Wait, I have an idea! What about we use the Garbage Guy's EPF phone to teleport to the cave!"

"Click Click, Clackety," Klutzy clicked sarcastically. (Great idea, genius.)

"Thanks for calling me that, buddy!"

TO THE EPF...

"HEY!"

A red penguin wearing a suit and shades was chasing around a green penguin with a propeller cap and a Hawaiian shirt. The propeller penguin had a jet pack in his arms.

"Give it back!" yelled the red penguin.

"But, JPG, I wanna try it!" defended the green penguin.

"Don't call me that. It's Jet. Pack. GUY!" yelled Jet Pack Guy.

Y'see, Jet Pack Guy usually doesn't yell, so this is a interesting, rare and weird situation.

A purple penguin with a purple coat and black dress, along with slightly curled blonde hair, was staring at the ridiculous scene. She marched up in front of Rookie, and snatched the Jet Pack from his hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" Rookie and Jet Pack Guy yelled simultaneously.

A long silence awaited them, and the purple penguin still had the Jet Pack snatched up.

"DOT! Give my rubber ducky back!" Rookie yelled randomly.

"It's not your rubber ducky!" Dot chided. "It's Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack."

"Thanks," thanked JPG as Dot handed him his Jet Pack.

The Director appeared on screen.

"Greetings, agents," said the Director. "We have an urgent case."

"THAT HERBERT NEEDS HELP GETTING LIPOSUCTION?!" Rookie asked, yelling. Jet and Dot were looking at him in a way to tell him to shut up.

"No, not that," the Director replied. "Gary has been captured."

"Again?" Jet Pack Guy asked incredulously.

"Yes. And it seems that Herbert may have something to do in this case."

"Wait," Dot interrupted. "Does this have to do with the case of falling rocks of the Book Room?"

"I believe so," replied the Director. "According to witnesses, Herbert arrived and pushed a button that caused the rocks to fall from the Book Room. It was also reported that Gary was there."

"We gotta find him!" Rookie exclaimed.

"I will put you all on the case," said the Director, as the mysterious penguin left the transmission.


	2. Chapter 2: Gary the Chicken Puffle?

**A/N: Hey guys! Now for the second chapter! And since I forgot this in the first chapter, I'm putting it up here:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT CLUB PENGUIN. CLUB PENGUIN BELONGS TO DISNEY AND I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

 **There. Also, I will answer guest reviews.**

 **Guest: Thanks a lot! It means a lot since this is my first story! Also, Aunt Arctic probably doesn't want to reveal her identity to random penguins (if she hasn't already) and when Gary was making his machine, he probably only had a screwdriver and some other tools since he didn't expect Herbert to appear. Cue the "very normal day." And I don't think Gary has the guts to fight Herbert with some scrap metal.**

 **Also, I changed the genre to humor and adventure instead of adventure and mystery. I found a lot of places that I can put some funny stuff in there. And Gary turning into a chicken puffle is more funny than mysterious.**

 **Onto the story!**

Chapter 2: Gary the Chicken Puffle?

'Well, this is just great.'

Gary was locked up in some cell in Herbert's lair, AKA the random cave in the forest. Don't forget that. Random cave in the forest. Good? Ok.

'How am I gonna get out of here?'

In the cage, there was bars blocking the way.

"As usual," Herbert chimed in. Klutzy guarded the cage. You never know what Gary could be thinking. Especially when he's trying to get out.

There was also metal floors and a metal cover.

"As usual," chimed Herbert. (HERBERT! Stop breaking the fourth wall!)

There was also Herbert typing at some computer, grinning evilly.

"Click Clack," Klutzy clicked (as usual.)

There was also stolen furniture and seaweed pizzas everywhere.

"As usual," Herbert and Klutzy chimed in together (Klutzy clicked). (YOU GUYS! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)

"Aha!" Herbert exclaimed. I'm done with stabilizing the formula!"

"And how, exactly, do you do that?" Gary asked, being the most bored penguin on Club Penguin. Even the sad penguin sitting in his igloo had found a party to dance at.

"Well, I-"

"CLICK CLICK CLICKETY!" clicked Klutzy. (Don't tell him!)

"Ok, ok fine!" Herbert yelled. "Well, let's start with-"

"Clack click," clicked Klutzy. (Hold up.)

"What?" Herbert asked.

"Click click clack Clickety cli-click click clack clackety click?" Klutzy clicked. (Why are there four buttons for one beam machine?)

Now for the unusual part. There was some weird, multicoloured generator on top of the cage. In a hole below the generator, there was some wires attached to a metal stick with a ball stuck to the end. It fizzled with electricity. It was almost touching Gary's head.

'If I touch it, I'll be electrified,' he thought.

"It's not a beam machine!" Herbert snapped. "It's called the Beaminator 101!"

"Click click Clickety clack click."

(You didn't answer my question.) Gary was watching and listening in interest.

"Ok, fine!" the polar bear whined. "One is for stealing knowledge, another is for doing the tango," he explained as he pressed the yellow button labeled "tango."

A yellow light emerged from the machine and zapped onto Gary. He started spazzing around and dancing randomly. Klutzy glared at Herbert, annoyed. Herbert was laughing hysterically.

"Click Clackety clack click click cli-click?" asked a very annoyed Klutzy. (Why do you even have that button?)

Herbert stopped laughing and replied. "It's just too funny to pass up!"

Klutzy rolled his eyes. "Click clack Clackety click clack cli-click?" (What about the other buttons?)

"The red one is for melting the bars, and the orange one is for turning someone into a chicken puffle!" Herbert explained joyously.

'Why does he want to turn someone into a chicken puffle?' thought Klutzy, staring at a red "puffle" and orange "melt" buttons.

"Waiiiit... Can Gary the Gerbil Guy hear us?" Herbert pondered out loud.

"Cli-"

A loud crash sound reverberated around the cave. A hole broke into the wall with four penguins flying into the hole. There were all ninjas, identified with their mask and black belt. The one on the bottom was green, another beside him was red, and the two on top of them were yellow and blue. (Quick A/N: These guys are NOT OCs. If you wanna know where they're from, go watch "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." It's on Club Penguin's YouTube channel. Yeah, these are the ninjas from that video. Since they don't have official names that I know of, I'll call them red penguin, blue penguin, or water ninja, normal ninja, snow ninja, etc...)

"Ow! What was that for?!" shouted the fire-red penguin. (Pokemon reference!)

"Yeah! That was uncalled for!" argued the blue penguin.

"It's your fault!" accused the snow ninja, AKA the yellow penguin, who pointed at the penguin underneath her, which was none other than...

"But I wanted to see how fast we could dive from the sky and if I could break open this cave!" defended the green penguin.

"But you got us stuck with this fat polar bear!" retorted the yellow penguin. Herbert looked offended.

"HEY! IM NOT FAT!"

"Click click click!" Klutzy clicked.

(But it's true!)

"KLUTZY! CUT IT OUT!"

As Gary was watching the fight between the polar bear, crab and penguins, the green one was standing sheepishly on the side, watching the argument. Unfortunately for the scientist, he was still dancing, but he could still talk.

"Hey," he whispered. The ninja turned around.

"What?" he asked. "You could stop dancing."

"I can't," he replied. "But can you press that red button over there?"

"Oh, that one?" he asked, pointing to the red one with some scrawl written around that Gary couldn't see.

"Yes."

"Oh okay!" The ninja scrambled around the fight and pressed the "puffle" button.

Wait.

Puffle button.

THE PUFFLE BUTTON.

This ain't good.

A red bolt of light shot from the Beaminator 101 and onto Gary. He stopped dancing and started shrinking. Fur started appearing and some feathers popped up. A smaller and pointy beak then emerged. The light then disappeared. In its wake left a seemingly normal chicken puffle. Except this wasn't any chicken puffle. This was Gary as a chicken puffle.

Meanwhile…

"Herbert usually makes a base around here. "

Jet Pack Guy wandered around in the forest behind the ski hill, with Dot and Rookie right behind him.

"It's always a cave, " pointed out Dot. "There's only one cave here. "

A bright red flash zipped through the forest.

"Where did that come from? " JPG pondered out loud.

"Hey you guys! " exclaimed Rookie. "You gotta check this out! "

"What is it? " asked Dot.

"It's an empty seaweed box! "

Dot and Jet Pack Guy both face palmed (faceflippered?).

"That's not all! " Rookie exclaimed (again). "There's crumbs in the box! "

Dot and Jet Pack Guy face-flippered again.

"Is that all your gonna show us? " JPG asked incredulously.

"No! " retorted Rookie.

"There's a random cave in the forest there!

They ran in just in time to see the action, but not fast enough Gary. They saw the final product through the feet of the green penguin.

It was a small puffle.

Fortunatly for the agents, the fight was still going on, with rude comments and brawling still going on in the middle of the room. They ran in, unnoticed, about to lift the giant "reverse" switch, but the fight mad it's way around the cave and Klutzy landed on the orange button. The bars melted away, and Gary hopped out. What the agents saw was only the silhouette of a normal puffle, due to the many trees blocking the sunlight. The puffle then hopped out of sight.

"After him!" shouted Jet Pack Guy.

Before they could go after him, Herbert fell on his machine with a ninja pouncing on him. The machine started fizzing and electricity shot out.

"Click click..." Klutzy clicked. (Uh oh...)

Then the machine blew up.


	3. Chapter 3: the Puffle Hunt

**A/N: What's up? The sky! Ok, jokes aside, here's the third chapter! Also, if you have a suggestion, I might put it in here somehow. Just no OCs. I'm putting up a Christmas story for the Kirby fandom so it might come before this. Also, a quick note; that formula referenced in the last chapter actually has a huge impact in the plot. Edit: I fixed the "The. We" part. I was planning to write something else there, then decided not to, and erased the sentence except for the "the." Everything else is the same.**

 **Onto the story!**

Chapter 3: the Puffle Hunt

The cloud of smoke dispersed, as it revealed Herbert, the ninja penguins, and the EPF agents all laying on the ground. The Beaminator and computers had exploded, leaving in its wake some scrap metal and seaweed cookies. You read right, SEAWEED COOKIES. Don't ask me how they got there, or how there are seaweed cookies at all. But I digress.

"Ow," moaned Herbert. He got up and was FUMING. Literally. Steam was coming out of his nose and ears. "Whoever pushed me into my machine will PAY!" For a guy who doesn't like the cold, he's not warm at all. All the ninjas huddled up together in fear. They backed into a corner in fear.

"I got a plan," said the yellow penguin. "RUN!"

All the ninjas ran past the polar bear and scrambled outta the cave. The left a trail of snow leading to the dojo. Fortunately for them, Herbert was too electrified by the machine to follow them.

"Click! Clack click clickety cli-click clack!" Klutzy clicked in alarm. (Hey! There are EPF agents here!)

"EPF agents? Where?" asked Herbert.

"Click!" (Here!)

"Where?"

"Click" (Here!) Klutzy pointed to the EPF agents, who were tip-toeing their way out of the cave.

"Underwear?" asked Herbert. Klutzy picked up and threw a pink underwear in his face. "HEY!"

By now, the agents have left the cave leaving Klutzy tasked with throwing all the underwear he could find at Herbert.

"At least Herbert's preoccupied," pointed out Dot.

"Shouldn't we capture him?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Nah," said Rookie. "Klutzy already captured him in a underwear fight!"

Herbert and Klutzy were throwing underwear at each other. Klutzy quickly formulated a plan and tied some underwear onto Herbert and making him wear some randomly. He then pushed Herbert on a sleigh and went down to the town. Laughter was heard even from behind the Ski Hill. And Herbert yelling.

"Well hopefully some agent takes him," said Dot.

"They should," JPG huffed. "We need to look for G."

"For Gary?" asked Dot. "He got turned into a puffle."

"But how will we find him?" asked Rookie. "There are so many puffles out there! Gary could be adopted already!"

"Wait," interrupted Jet. "He might have gone back to the EPF."

Then let's go!" cheered Dot.

And the goose chase commenced.

The three agents teleported to the EPF. They saw some red and green feathers leading to the town.

"What kind of penguin would drop so many feathers?" Dot mused.

"Gary turned into a puffle, so he might have turned into a chicken puffle," suggested Jet.

"Let's hunt for chicken puffles!" cheered Rookie. The threesome ran to the town. There, they saw the chicken puffle dash into a neighbourhood of igloos.

"After him!" said Jet.

The three ran to catch up to the puffle. Unfortunately for them, he stopped dropping feathers. The puffle was speedy, as he dashed from igloo to igloo, as if looking for something, or someone. He paid no mind to the group behind him, when they saw…

"The forest!" exclaimed Rookie.

"That puffle's fast," remarked Dot. Even though she was a stealth agent, that puffle was the fastest runner she's ever seen.

It was hard to locate the puffle through the dense forest, but they were aided by the red feathers standing out in the green trees. But then they ran into another problem.

"A group of puffles!" Rookie cheered. He waved at them as he passed by, and some even started following him!

"Where's that puffle?" Dot asked. She looked around the trees and bushes.

"Don't see him," Jet Pack Guy replied. He waded his way through the jumping, excited puffles. "Rookie! Stop playing with the puffles!"

"Ok, fine!" he whined. "Hey, what's-"

A snowboard with a rock, yes, a ROCK riding on it was headed full speed towards the penguins. The rock was apparently dressed up as an apple, being painted red and a stick attached to it. The puffles started whimpering. Then one ran, and the rest followed, leaving the agents alone to deal with a boulder on a snowboard.

"I have a plan," said Dot. "RUN!"

The three penguins ran away at full speed, but they weren't fast enough. A huge wave of snow fell on them as the boulder crashed into the snow. The snowboard went flying, and hit a nearby tree, which then bounced the board onto Rookie.

"YOW!" he yelled. "Who knew a snowboard could hurt this much!"

Dot and Jet Pack Guy poked their head out of the snow.

"We need to find Gary," said Dot. "Where could he have gone?"

"His igloo?" asked Jet. "Where else? He passed by our igloos earlier, so he could've gone to his."

"Ok!" said Rookie, pushing the snowboard off of him. "To the partay street!"

The street that Gary lived on was often called the partay street since there were so many local penguins who hosted parties in their igloos.

"I don't see him anywhere," said Dot. A chicken puffle then came up to them, eyes gleaming.

"Hi, Andy!" said Rookie. The chicken puffle jumped happily in response.

"Andy?" Jet asked.

"Yup! He's my friend. And likes hanging around here. He's the only puffle I know with gleaming eyes!" Rookie explained. The puffle moved to the side, revealing another chicken puffle, who was balancing a pen on its head.

"Who's your friend, Andy?" Rookie asked. The other puffle dropped the pen. He then motioned to the door to Gary's igloo.

"You want us to open it?" Rookie asked. The two puffles nodded eagerly in response.

"It's unlocked...," said Jet. He opened the door slightly and the other puffle pushed it open and tapped the security code in. The door opened successfully.

"How does he know Gary's code?" Dot mused. "He's the only one who knows."

Andy followed him in, and the agents did too. The other puffle pulled a piece of paper from Gary's notebook and used the pen to write on it. The writing was kinda messy, since the puffle was holding the pen in its beak. The three agents read the note when the puffle backed off. Their beaks dropped.

'I'm Gary.'

The agents recomposed themselves, except for Rookie, who was drooling on the paper. They faced 'Gary.'

"Is it true?" Dot asked.

Gary nodded. He took a new paper and wrote;

'I need to get back to normal. Being a penguin.'

"But how?" Rookie asked, now understanding the situation.

'Herbert said something about stabilizing a formula. I think I should see what's in it. We might find a way to reverse this.'

"Well, that makes sense," Jet said. "But how are you going to analyze it as a puffle?" Andy also took a pen and paper and started drawing a circle.

'That's when you guys come in. Can you help me?'

"We were supposed to find you in our case, so yeah, sure," agreed Dot.

"To the random cave in the forest," said Jet.

"Yahoo!" cheered Rookie.


	4. Chapter 4: Rookie's Bad Luck

**A/N: Now for the next chapter! Starting this chapter, there might be less humor and more adventure-ish stuff. Don't worry, I'm not changing the genre or anything. Oh, and I changed the summary because I lied. Andy is an unintentional OC. Ah well. I'll see if I can stick some role to him.**

 **Onto the story!**

Chapter 4: Rookie's Bad Luck

The agents teleported to the ski hill, went to the test track, then each took out their pro boards and slid down. Rookie had Andy perched on his shoulder, and Gary the chicken puffle was on Dot's snowboard, since she wasn't doing any tricks. Gary was also holding a pen in his mouth and sitting on his notebook that he brought along.

"I feel like Rockhopper right now!" Rookie yelled gleefully.

"Do you think Herbert's back in the cave?" Dot asked.

"We won't know till we get there," Jet Pack Guy yelled over the excited Rookie, who was shouting random stuff about pirates, thrills and the slow mailman from Paper Mario every once in a while.

"And that's the story of the PTPs!" he finished dramatically.

"Squawk?" Andy squawked.

"I'll tell the story of how the fire grew in the flower later," he dismissed.

'How does a flower not get burnt by the flame?' JPG thought.

"Guys! We're at the bottom of the hill!" Dot shouted. She stopped in her tracks, and so did Jet Pack Guy. Gary hopped off of Dot's snowboard. Rookie, however, was not so lucky. He was sliding faster, and sliding away from the three.

"Guys, I need some help… I NEED SOME HELP!" Rookie shouted. He started sliding towards the river. "I REALLY NEED HELP GUYS, STOP THIS THING!"

"SQWAWK!" Andy added. The pro board, somehow, just _somehow_ , slid over the water. Don't ask why. Rookie panicked since he thought he was going to die so he made a u-turn and slid across the river again. The river, he found out, was frozen, and with the slippery ice and momentum added together, he crashed right into a random cave in the forest. It resulted in a loud 'bang' and Rookie collapsed in a heap of feathers.

"OI!" someone yelled from the cave. The thing poked his head out and revealed itself to be Herbert, still covered in some embarrassing underwear. Dot and JPG ducked behind a tree while Gary jumped into a bush. Dot held her giggles in because Herbert looked ridiculous and like a doll that gotten thrown in the laundry. He was even wet! Anyways, Rookie and Andy laid there, moaning. "Don't crash into my super-secret-ultra-mega-awesome base, you lousy puffles!" He slammed the door to the cave that was recently added (don't ask why, he just did) and Dot, JPG, and Gary ran over to where Rookie was laying.

"Ow… I'm never going snowboarding again," he moaned painfully. Ducks were flying in a circle above his and Andy's heads. JPG pulled him up.

"We should've expected it. After all, it was the Test Track, and during this time of year, it's at its most dangerous," said Dot. She stifled a giggle, still having the scene of Herbert in bright pink underwear stuck in her mind.

"We know Herbert's in there, so if we can coax him out of the cave for awhile…" Jet pondered out loud. "Maybe we could lure Klutzy… And then… Ok, hey Dot, Rookie, I got a plan." Dot turned around and Rookie tried to stand up. "One of us will buy a pizza-"

"What kind?" Rookie asked, perking up.

"Any kind," JPG replied. "We lure Klutzy out here, and the get into a deal with him. He has to bring Herbert somewhere for about 20 minutes, and then that's when we're gonna investigate, understood?" They all nodded. "At the end, we will give him some pizza."

"I can buy the pizza," Rookie offered eagerly, the thoughts of secretly eating it at the parlor seemed delicious.

"Sure," said JPG. "But don't eat it. You might get an extra slice after-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"But if you do eat it before we make the deal, then I won't give you the rubber ducky you wanted for Christmas," he threatened. Rookie gulped.

"SIR YES SIR!" he yelled, and started climbing up the ski hill to get to the top.

"Maybe we can have Andy knock at the door and then dance. Klutzy really likes playing with puffles," Dot suggested.

"Good idea," Jet replied. "Let's explain it to him."

The two walked over to Gary and Andy, who were playing Hangman, and then started explaining. They drew some diagrams on the paper, and explained it over and over, until he was able to demonstrate the plan perfectly so he wouldn't freak out when Klutzy came out.

"-and if Herbert comes out," Dot said as she drew a polar bear on the paper. "Smack him in the face, and pull Klutzy out, k?" Andy nodded, excited to be doing such a task.

"GUYS!" They turned around and saw Rookie carrying the pizza box, and was sliding on his belly down the slope. He waved while balancing the box on his other flipper. "YAHOO! This feels great!" Andy gasped in over-dramatic horror.

"Look out!" Dot yelled, but Rookie didn't process those two words fast enough until he slid on an ice patch. He started sliding faster and faster, and due to all the wind blowing in his face, the pizza box was on his face, and Rookie couldn't see.

"GUYS! I NEED HELP! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Rookie screamed at the top of his lungs as he sped his ways into a thorny bush filled with O'Berries. The pizza box was sent flying when he crashed and Jet Pack Guy managed to catch it. He opened the box.

"All in one piece," he muttered gratefully. Rookie, however, was not exactly in one piece. He was stuck in the bush with the thorns messing his feathers up and grazing his left wing. The force from the sliding caused him to unintentionally swallow some O'Berries and his mouth was burning. His foot started twitching uncontrollably, and then he jumped up with a yelp. He ran, screaming, towards the river and plunged his face in to get rid of the spice. The two agents and two chicken puffles stared at the scene, dumbfounded of Rookie's bad luck.

"Let's check on him," Dot suggested. The foursome waddled (or jumped, or HOWEVER puffles move) towards the river. There they saw Rookie, sitting on the snow, panting like he just finished running in a marathon.

"I. Will. Never. Go. On. The. Test. Track. Ever. AGAIN!" he yelled in utter rage. He was completely soaked, like if he had fallen in the river. Which probably was what happened.

"Rookie, while you were gone, we came up with a plan," said Jet. He started explaining it to Rookie and when the plan was set, they left the river and set their path towards the random cave in the forest.

"So, we knock, hide and let Andy do the dancing?" Dot asked. Jet nodded. She knocked on the door, then ducked behind the sides of the cave.

"KLUTZY! OPEN THE DOOR!" They heard Herbert yell. Klutzy opened the door, and came face-to-face with Andy. The latter was dancing, as if he was in the nightclub. They also used Dot's phone to put on some music. Klutzy started joining in, and as Andy shut the door, he slowly shuffled his way back to the agents, and when he got there, he jumped as high as he can…

…Only to fall on Rookies face, knocking him off his feet.

"OW!" Rookie yelled. Andy fell on the floor. "What is it with me and bad luck?!"

Klutzy stared incredulously at the scene in front of him. Dot bent down and nudged Rookie.

"The plan," she whispered.

"Oh, right!" Rookie jumped up on his feet. "So basically," he faced Klutzy. "We need you to get Herbert outta here for about 20 minutes, and-"

"Click?" Klutzy asked. (Why?)

"We just wanna see if the CAVE IS A LIE!" Rookie yelled dramatically. They all knew he was lying, except Klutzy, of course. "If you do it, we will give you a slice of fish pizza." Klutzy jumped up in excitement.

"Click, cli-click! Clack click click click clackety click clack clickety." He clicked. (Yes, of course! But only id you don't put me in jail while we're out.)

"We won't," Rookie assured.

"But," Jet added. "If you cause more trouble with Herbert, then you will." Klutzy shuddered.

"Clickety, clack." (Ok fine.) he scuttled in and a huge ruckus could be heard from the outside of the cave. Klutzy then opened the door again, this time with a Herbert dressed up as a popsicle sitting on it. He then set a machine beside him, along with a sign that read 'free popsicles' and pulled the sled down another hill that appeared. The crab then hopped on the sled and they bid bye-bye to the agents. Just kidding.

 **A/N: Yes! I got this in before school started! Virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who is the "slow mailman." Since school's starting, I'll probably update on the weekends.**


	5. Chapter 5: Its All About Time

**A/N: Before someone yells at their electronic device, let me explain (if anyone is yelling at their electronic device, which I doubt).**

 **I've been very, very, VEEERRRRRRYYYY busy this term. Alotso stuff, just won concours d'art oratoire from our class (not saying what school I'm from), had a lot of homework this term, upcoming History 2 exam in May, and Gr. 10 piano exam in June. So, I'm busy. Updates won't be frequent, but I'll update. And spring break started! Yayyyyy!**

 **Also I don't own Club Penguin, Captain Underpants and Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Its All About Time

Gary the chicken puffle was trying analyze the contents of the Beaminator 101. During the fight, Herbert apparently broke the Beaminator and the contents spilled out. Luckily for Gary, there was four boxes holding all the liquids separately, and the liquids didn't mix. He had a beaker and a bottle of clear liquid, which then he would put some of the clear liquid in the beaker, then mixed it with some of the liquids found in Herbert's machine. He would then dump the mixed liquids into a box, and label it. (Dunno about the process right there, made it up on the spot.)

Rookie was eating a few slices of pizza when Dot took one to give to Klutzy later. She then put it in another box and taped a note onto it. Rookie, finishing up his pizza and licking his beak, decided to walk over and see what Gary was doing. He saw Gary doing his 'scientific stuff', as he would say, and Jet was helping with scooping up the liquids and pouring them in beakers. However, when Rookie looked at his paper, he saw doodles of coloured O'Berries, uncoloured O'Berries, horseshoes, something that looked like potato chips, some kind of puffy stuff, and drawings of pouches filled with… Something stuff.

"Hey Gary, what are you drawing?" Rookie asked. Gary looked up. He took a piece of paper and scribbled a few words on there, then handed the paper over to Rookie.

' _Have you been to the medieval times?'_

Rookie snorted and replied; "Me? I wasn't born in the medieval era, but Garianna is! So she can be in the Medieval Times, I can't!"

Jet faceflippered and sighed. "No, Gary doesn't mean the newspaper article, he meant the time! Or era."

"Time like its 6 o'clock?" Rookie asked.

"No!" Jet hastily replied.

"Time like its 5:00 Eastern time?"

"No!"

"Time like the first time?"

"No!"

"Time like 'the time-travelling purple potty' from Captain Waddlepants?"

"No!"

"Time like Dialga?"

"Yes-wait, no! Who or what is that?"

"Time like time signature?"

"No!"

"Time like-"

"SQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gary thy chicken puffle squeaked in horror of the fruitless argument, nearly knocked over all the contents of the Beaminator (which would cause a domino-like chain reaction), and then pulled out a dictionary out of nowhere and chucked it towards Dot, who caught it while Gary scrambled to find something to plug his ears. Wait, do puffles have ears? Ear holes? Let's just say they have ear holes. At the same time, Andy watched in amusement as Gary bounced around, since you don't usually see chicken puffles unless if it's a medieval party.

"Rookie," Dot started. "Gary meant a portion of time defined by characteristics that could be found in that time," she explained, reading off of the dictionary. "For example, the people of the medieval times utilized neumes as the earliest kind of attempted notation, and many kings had knights at that time."

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh, I get it."

Gary then quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper, then continued his mad dash around the cave to find something to plug his ear holes. Rookie read the paper out loud.

"Dialga is a temporal creature from another dimension, rumoured to be able to travel through time," he read out loud. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh."

At the same time, Gary stopped in his tracks, had an imaginary lightbulb appear over his head despite crashing into a nearby wall, scrambled at the speed of light to find something to plug his ear holes (let's say he was traveling at the speed of sound earlier), quickly plugged two random bolts into his ear holes, then jumped up to JPG and accidentally knocked him down for no reason, stole his pen and started drawing more stuff. And when Rookie looked over while Jet moaned from the sudden knockdown, Gary was no longer drawing O'berries or pouches of stuff, but instead his fresh, new paper was labeled;

' _Portable dimension portals.'_

Jet Pack Guy groaned and Dot looked worried. Rookie noticed and asked innocently,

"What's wrong?"

"We only have about 5 minutes until Herbert and Klutzy return," Jet explained. "If we don't leave on time, Herbert's going to notice something." Andy, once again, gasped in over-dramatic terror.

"We should start persuading Gary to drop the subject, and instead get some samples and bring it back to the lab," Dot suggested.

"But how?" Rookie asked. "The last time he did something like this, he didn't come out for ten hours straight and all he did was draw blueprints and erasing them."

"Ummmmm…. What do chicken puffles like?" Dot asked.

"4 minutes," Jet announced.

"I dunno," Rookie deadpanned. "Ask Andy?"

"Rookie, puffles can't talk," Dot told him.

"Oh," Rookie sighed in disappointment.

"Ask PH," Jet suggested. Rookie had just realized the trouble they'd be in if they didn't get out on time.

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry!" he panicked, while jumping all over the place like if Paige would appear if he did so.

"I'll call," Jet offered, and called her on her EPF phone.

"Quick quick quick quick QUICK!" Rookie kept on panicking. Dot nudged Gary, who slapped her with his wing in response.

"Oh come on," Jet muttered. "She's not picking up! And we only have 3 minutes left!"

Andy looked out of the door of the cave, then squeaked in super-over-dramatic horror –again–, loud enough the capture the attention of the EPF agents (minus Gary, he was too focused on his project). He then dashed and hid under the pizza box. Not the best hiding spot, but a hiding spot nonetheless. The others took the hint and hid behind the tattered Beaminator. Jet grabbed Gary and brought him over to their hiding spot while Dot took the papers. Once again, Gary continuously slapped Jet with his wing, and when he was done, grabbed a pen and his paper and continued on his machine. Jet moaned and checked his watch.

"We only have about two minutes left," he replied. "Do you know any way to get out without being noticed by Herbert?"

Dot shook her head.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rookie cried, and Dot clamped a flipper over his beak. Jet peeked his head towards the door, and waiting for them was…

Was….

Was….

WAS….

Jet, hurry up and process the thought!

Was…..

Well, um…

A white puffle. Jet sighed in relief.

"Herbert not there, it's just a white puffle," Jet said. Rookie immediately stopped trying to bite Dot's flipper and Dot almost fainted in relief.

"But still were not gonna get out on time without Herbert noticing us," Dot said.

"Any disguises?" Rookie asked, half deadpanned since he just came out of the crying mode (or was he?)

"Nope."

"We're DOOMED!" Rookie yelled. "We probably only have a few seconds left!" He started crying again.

"You know, Herbert and Klutzy might not make it exactly on time," Dot mused.

"And they'll come early!" Rookie cried. "WE'RE DOOMED!"

"No we're not," Jet piped up. "I got a plan."

"What?"

"No time," he replied. "Just drink this." He was holding a beaker mixed with liquids.

"Are you sure that's safe and will get us out of here without Herbert noticing us?" Dot asked worriedly.

"As long as Rookie stops crying, then yes." Dot took out a straw and dipped it into the liquid, gave to Rookie, and he drank some of it. After a while, he disappeared. Dot then used the other end of the straw and drank some. Jet chugged some down and both him and Dot vanished. He poured some down Gary's throat, taking the latter by surprise, and disappeared.

"That's all of us," Jet smirked.

"Andy!" Rookie choked out.

Dot took the beaker from him and chucked it towards Andy, whom didn't do anything, but the liquids of the beaker poured down his throat, and he disappeared, while Jet scooped up some samples. At the same time, Herbert and Klutzy burst through the doors, Herbert wailing impatiently.

"WHAT and WHY did YOU just do THAT?!" Herbert yelled at the top of his lungs, and the agents flinched.

"Ok, plan initiate," Jet said. "Run!"

The agents (including Andy and Gary, the latter was being carried by Dot) made a beeline towards the door, and slipped through without any disturbances. They ran until they reached the bottom of the Test Track, when they all started becoming visible.

"How'd you do that?!" Rookie asked in surprise.

"This," Jet held up some papers, which one started drifting away. "It says-"

"SQUUUUUEEEEEE!" Gary tried to reach the flying paper, but the gust blew it over to the river, where the 'portable dimension portals' blueprints met its demise.

"Continuing on, the paper shows the ratio of medieval ingredients found in each potion. From this chart, the 'stealing knowledge' potion is three parts ogre snot, and two parts pixie dust. The potion for melting the bars was one part ogre snot and two parts Purpleberry. Mix it together, and you get the potion of the Vanishing," Jet explained.

"Oh," Rookie deadpanned.

"Let's get outta here and-wait, what about the samples?" Dot asked.

"Don't worry, I got them here," Jet held up some beakers.

"Alright, teleport time!" Rookie cheered.

 **K, how many times have I wrote the word time (or its plural)? Go!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time Traveling Trekker

**A/N: This is superbly late, and now I will explain why.**

 **1\. I had a piano exam for Gr. 10 piano, and I missed entry into ARCT by one point. ONE POINT! So I have to do all over again…**

 **2\. Music History 2 exam. At least I did well on that…**

 **3\. School. Need I say more?**

 **Well, now it's Summer Break so I'll be writing a lot. I think I will finish this by the end of July, but I dunno. There should be one or two chapters after this.**

 **Also, I spent the first three weeks of summer break doing extra curricular stuff. I won't be getting a rea, break till August. Then I might write a sequel and focus on my other stories.**

Chapter 6: Time Traveling Trekker, Takeoff and Trouble!

Once the agents teleported to the EPF room, Rookie dashed towards his rubber ducky and hugged it.

"Oh rubber ducky, I missed you!" Rookie talked to the ducky. "Did you eat your vegetables?"

A silence came upon them as Dot and Jet Pack Guy waddled over, the latter dragging Gary the Chicken Puffle who was still crying about the lost papers of 'Portable Dimension Portals,' with Andy hopping at the back.

"You did? Great! Hey J, did my rubber ducky actually eat his vegetables?" Rookie asked.

"J?" Jet asked.

"Yeah! Because Gary is G, Dot is D, you should be J, and I should be R!" Rookie reasoned.

"G is Gary's code name, and Dot only used the name D when she wanted keep her identity a secret when she was testing agent KoNinja," JPG explained. (If you have played Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the DS, Jet's talking about the main character that you control. Official name isn't KoNinja, I just made it up on the spot.)

"Awwww," Rookie groaned in disappointment. "So you're just JPG and I'm just Rookie?"

"I told you, don't call me JPG!" Jet scolded.

"Fine," Rookie sighed in disappointment.

"Also, rubber ducks can't eat food. Only live ducks can," Dot explained.

"Come on," Rookie groaned in disappointment.

 _CRACK!_

"What was that?" Dot asked.

 _SPLAT!_

"Eggs?" Rookie replied.

 _CRASH!_

"Probably not," said Jet. "What's-"

"The samples!" Dot exclaimed.

On the ground before them, several plastic containers and glass shards were littered on the ground, with only a single container left on the counter. A light blue penguin with a Water Ninja suit was standing beside the counter.

"Whoops," he shrugged.

"KONINJA! Those were very important samples!" Jet shouted suddenly.

"Um, hey, nice talking to you… Gotta go, see ya bye!" KoNinja sputtered and dashed off.

"Hold up, what's the point on bringing the samples back?" Dot asked. "Isn't it all in Gary's notes?"

"We need to reverse the effects, right? We could've used the potions!" Jet explained. Gary hopped up and took a piece of paper.

'Actually, we couldn't do that, since the liquids are already mixed.'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You mean we went through all that for NOTHING?!" Rookie yelled.

Jet Pack Guy shrugged. "Actually, we could've used the potions on Herbert later."

KoNinja stuck his head through the door. "Okay guys, I got some cleaning spray, a towel, and some water. If you need disinfectant-"

"We don't need that," interrupted Jet.

"I'll just clean this up," KoNinja finished. He then settled to lying in his belly on the floor and mopping it while spraying the goop every once in a while.

"Hey, KoNin," Dot started, KoNin being KoNinja's nickname, and the latter looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the Time Trekker is?" Dot asked.

"I can do better than that; I have the keys to the Time Trekker! I also know where it is."

"Wait," said Rookie. "How do you have the keys to the Snow Trekker AND the Time Trekker?"

"I would tell you guys right here and now, but-" he jerked a flipper in Andy's direction "-I can't tell anyone except you guys and a few others. By the way, who is that Chicken Puffle?"

"That's Andy, my best Chicken Puffle friend!" Rookie exclaimed.

"Who's the other?"

"That's Gary," Jet filled in. "He got turned into a Chicken Puffle by Herbert."

"Can I come? The Director said I'm free for today," KoNin asked.

"I guess," replied Dot. "We're going back in time to the medieval times to make a reversal potion to get Gary back to normal. And maybe Andy, if he wants it."

"Alrighty, let's go!" Agent KoNinja cheered.

 **BECAUSE OF THE EPF CODE, AGENT KONINJA, AGENT D, AGENT JET PACK GUY, AGENT ROOKIE AND AGENT G CANNOT GIVE US THE SPECIFIED AREA OF THE TIME TREKKER 3000, AND HAS ALSO BLINDFOLDED ANDY THE CHICKEN PUFFLE IN THE PROCESS. SO, WE WILL SKIP TO INTO THE TIME TREKKER.**

"Anyone know who to drive this thing?" KoNinja asked.

The inside of the Time Trekker is primarily brown, with windshields at the front and sides. There were many gizmos and gadgets scattered around, all still usable. The Trekker was pretty spacious, and KoNinja and Jet Pack Guy were at the controls, with Gary perched on JPG's shoulder. KoNinja was looking at all the controls, wondering how he was supposed to control it. Luckily, Gary still remembered, and hopped, pushed, and pulled many buttons and levers causing the Time Trekker to rumble with life.

"I'll take it from here," Jet declared, and waddled over to the controls. After all, he was a pilot. A holographic image of the Medieval Plaza and the date appeared, and whenJet Pack Guy pressed the button, the Time Trekker began wheeling forwards.

"Um, what are we gonna do when we crash into a tree?" Rookie asked.

"Hey, I'm a pilot and I learned stuff from engineering, me and Gary could probably fix it. KoNinja too," Jet reassured.

"Wait, how are we gonna return Gary back to normal? He was the one who gave out the reversal potions, and he said he found some magical dust in the book and made potions out of them, but he never found out what it was made of because everyone made a lot of potions," Dot pondered out loud.

"Good question."

"I dunno."

"…."

"WAIT!" Rookie piped up. "Remember that chap- er, I mean time when we were talking about the Medieval Times, the Medieval Era, and Garianna? We can ask her!"

"Do _not_ break the fo-" Jet started.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, but since Garianna was the one who wrote that book with all the spells, she should know the reversal spell!"

"Wow, the one time Rookie's smarter than me," KoNinja mused.

"HEY! I heard that!" Rookie retorted. Dot started thinking out loud again.

"But how are we gonna find her- WHOA!"

The Time Trekker -luckily- hasn't crashed into anything, and started speeding into the air, pushing all of its passengers to the back wall, or anything before that. The windshields started turning purple, spinning in hypnotizing circles that could cause a weak-stomached penguin to throw up. If you looked from the outside, a bright flash would've appeared in the horizon, and the passenger penguins saw the same bright flash before blacking out.

"Ugh… Are we still alive?"

The four penguins and chicken puffles climbed out of the Time Trekker to a medieval-style Club Penguin Island. They had landed in the forest, which looked similar to the Medieval Party 2014 forest, but had some variants since the party did not involve going back in time.

"Alrighty, let's go to the Wizard School!" Rookie cheered, waddling off to where the School was located.

"Wait," Dot stopped him by putting a flipper on his shoulder. "This is actual Medieval Times, not the party. So the school isn't there, since, well, I don't know…"

"The school isn't there because at one point, there was a recycling building then even before that it was just the mine," Jet added.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Dot and a Rookie said in unison.

"But how are we gonna find the ingredients?" KoNin asked. "For all we know, the Plaza or the Docks might not be there at this time!"

"Perhaps I may beest of assistance!"

 **Sorry of my Old English/Shakespeare tongue sucks. It's summer, and I learned most of it from Luvbi and the other Nimbis in Super Paper Mario. Which reminds me, I don't own anything here except for the plot, KoNinja and Andy.**


	7. Chapter 7: Transformations!

**A/N: Last chapter! Yes! I'm so psyched to finish this! I think after this, I'll focus more on my Kirby story…. And Paralyzed… Even though I wrote one chapter for a Mario story… Anyways, thank you all for reading! Special thanks to one of my personal friends on supporting me, and HopeFaith10 for reviewing, as well as the guests!**

 **Also, I suck at Old/Archaic English, so I used an** **online dictionary, so it might not be exact.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Note: that's was my pre-typed A/N. It's been a year since I first posted this story. Yeah. I took THAT LONG?! Anyways, it's finally here. Happy holidays to all and hopefully my other stories aren't this slow in the making. Also I'm too excited so I'm posting this at midnight soo… If there's a lot of mistakes at the end that's why, but I'll probably correct them. So here it is… The last chapter of Traveled.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Transformations!

"Perhaps I may beest of assistance!"

The penguins and puffles turned their head towards the one speaking. It was an aqua penguin, with swirly, chocolate brown hair, hanging at her shoulders. She wore a black dress, and on the inside, a teal coloured shirt and pants. On her head was topped a pointy hat, similar to one that a witch would typically wear, which was the same colour as her dress, a midnight black.

"Hi, we're kinda in a hurry, do you know where Garianna lives?" KoNinja asked.

The penguin thought for a moment, then replied, "Of course! From hereth, walketh towards the Ogre Village, then the Glen of Fairies, then headeth up towards the northbound mountains. Thee may findeth an igloo thither, and thee may findeth the most wonderous Garianna nearby."

"Okay, thanks a lot!" Dot thanked and waved, as the group of EPF agents and puffles walked off. Fortunately for the team, she knew what the brunette penguin said, as the others didn't know archaic English very well.

Once the group reached the old plaza, Andy immediately rushed over to a pile of ogre snot and stuck on some dragon scales that he stuck into his feathers. He looked like a gooey blob of feathers, red potato chips and green slime. Gary grimaced.

"Can we get pizza?" Rookie asked.

"We havest most wonderous ogre snot pizza hither," KoNinja slowly read off of one of the signs, unintentionally exaggerating each syllable. "Probably not."

Then the group continued trekking up to the Glen of Fairies. Rookie ran up to a pile of pixie dust and jumped into it. "GERONIMO!" He shouted. Andy ran up to join him. The chicken puffle also jumped into the pile of pixie dust. The pixie dust then stuck onto the ogre snot and the dragon scales, causing Andy to look like he jumped into a sparkly goo. They continued waddling towards the mountains.

"This is booring…" Rookie moaned.

"Should I fly up and check if there's an igloo there?" Jet asked, prepared to flip the switch. Gary jumped up and slapped him in the face- or, at least tried to. Gary then attempted to point his wings all around, then a gesture that looked like an explosion. He then ran around in circles. Dot tried to interpret what Gary was trying to tell Jet.

"We don't want to cause disruptions here," Dot said. "They don't know what a jet pack is, or anything else mechanical." Gary nodded. She got his message as clear as crystal.

"Good point," JPG nodded. They walked, and walked, waddling through the hills of snow, passing through countless trees, until…

"IGLOO!" Rookie yelled, as Andy jumped up in glee. "SALVATION!" He threw his flippers up and then ran around in a circle, whooping and cheering, until he fell face down when he tripped on a lump of snow.

While Rookie was yelling into the snow, Dot, Jet, KoNin and Gary went to the door of the igloo and knocked on it. To their surprise, the owner of the house was none other than the penguin who gave them the directions.

"…I thought this is where Garianna lives?" Jet said after a few moments.

"Yes, this is whither Garianna liveth, and I am the one who liveth in this house. I am Garianna, if thee wanteth me to putteth it that way," Garianna spoke. Andy immediately jumped up from his spot and ran over to them, while Rookie still moaned on the ground. "Now, wherefore doth thee wanteth to see me?"

The group paused for a moment, then Dot answered. "Our friend Gary got turned into a chicken puffle by someone's potion. Can you help us make him back to normal?" On cue, the penguin-turned-chicken puffle hopped up and landed on Dot's shoulder.

"Of course, I shall help!" Garianna proclaimed. "Cometh on in!"

Garianna's cabin was fairly organized, aside from the occasional empty bottle and potion stain on the carpet. There seemed to be two visible rooms. The first and only one the group could see happened to be a brewing lab. Against the wall, a bookshelf stood, the bottom half filled with glass bottles and potions and the top stacked with many books. More glass bottles awaited filling in a dusty, wooden table which contained small pots of potion mixtures which sat on a sheet of cool cloth, cooling. In the corner of the hut, next to a open hole akin to a place where a modern window would be placed, a large brewing pot hung above a stack of sticks and stones. In small sacks laying against the wall, the ingredients sat, awaiting brewery. The second room however… They had no clue what was there. _Maybe a bedroom?_ KoNinja thought.

"It is actually quite simple to maketh a rev'rsal potion," Garianna spoke while fingering her way through many potions on her shelf, "it is simply the fact that many doth not have the knowledge on how to maketh it. It is one part ogre snot, one part of dragon scales and anoth'r part of pixie dust. Here, drinketh this."

Gary drank the potion that Garianna handed him and then set the empty bottle on the counter. He made a yuck face as he watched Andy pace back and forth at the corner with a stick, watched as the four EPF agents watched him, watched as Garianna watched the EPF agents. Then, he felt something. A slight tingle in his body. He jumped off the table and watched as sparkles slowly spiralled from his puffle body. The swirling light engulfed him as he felt his body enlarge and take a new form. He felt feathers regrow from their roots and felt the cowlick disappear. His original form of a penguin stood in where the chicken puffle once was.

"It worked!" KoNinja shouted.

"Oh, how I thought I'd never be a penguin once again! I have to thank you, agents, and you as well, my ancestor," Gary said.

"Ancestor?" Garianna replied, mystified. "Whatever doth thee meaneth?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Gary said, turning to the mage. "I am Gary the Gadget Guy, and we are, er… We're from the future. You can just call me Gary."

"But how?" Garianna pondered. "Even our most wonderous ancestors couldst not maketh a spell that alloweth time travel."

"Gary what is known as a scientist, and we make metal contraptions known as machines to help us in our lives," Jet told her.

"I see… So that is wherefore thee speaketh oddly." KoNinja and Dot sweat dropped at those words.

"Hey…" Rookie started. "Where's Andy?"

"Huh?" The five penguins looked around the room.

"Over there!" Dot shouted, pointing at the massive cauldron, now with the bottom lit up in flames and with a mist evaporating over them all. Andy stood at the top of the pot, gazing downwards.

"Nay! Thee wilst not do it!" Garianna shouted, running forwards to pick Andy up, but the puffle simply jumped up, causing Garianna to almost fall into the boiling mixture with a yelp. Jet caught her before she did. Dot and Rookie, using the superpower of teamwork, picked up a bucket from the other side of the room and splashed it on the flames just as Gary pulled JPG and Garianna away from the torrent. KoNin attempted to grab Andy after that, but the chicken puffle merely landed on his wing and smacked him in the face, making him tumble backwards.

"We did it!" Rookie cheered, ignoring KoNin's predicament.

"HEY!" KoNinja shouted from the ground, slowly getting up. "Getting slapped by a chicken puffle HURTS!"

"Andy, what were you thinking?!" Dot yelled, ignoring KoNin's ranting. Andy fell into the pot, causing a purple mist to settle around him. It seemed the mixture was cooled down, but it was already ready. The six penguins stepped back from the swirling vortex as something stood up from the pot. Bottles flew due to the wind, and as it settled down, broke into many tiny pieces in contact to the ground. A crimson penguin stepped out of the pot. It was a girl, with curly, flowing red hair and matching slippers. Her dress was mainly black with a red ribbon tied on and was laced at the ends with red. Her lashes were curled upwards, and a pearly necklace hung from her neck.

"Finally!" She spoke, with the voice of an angel, dipped in maliciousness. "At last, I return as a penguin! I really have to thank you all for ignoring me, leaving me to my own duty."

"Who... Who are you?!" Dot asked.

"My name is Andrea, technical master extraordinaire! Although I might look like a penguin going to prom, I have many technical contraptions that even surpass those of the Elite Penguin Force! Not only that, I have great knowledge on witchcraft like these potions of the most wonderous Garianna," Andrea explained with an evil flair. "I've laid low from the EPF to work my plans, so low that I've been turned to a chicken puffle extreme with no other way of return other than the mystic water in the cauldron. Taking over the EPF from the inside-out didn't even start when that dastardly penguin tripped over me with that failed potion… But now, my love will be mine, forevermore!"

"You do look and act like a penguin going to prom," KoNinja muttered.

"Enough about that. I must return to the present to commence my takeover of Club Penguin!" Andrea held up an EPF phone, which looked heavily modified.

"Hey!" Rookie shouted. "That's the 3rd EPF phone that I lost!" Gary glared at him, annoyed.

"Indeed it is," Andrea answered. "I found it two years ago, and used your previous technology to upgrade it. Now, not only can I teleport through space, but I can travel through time! Although… I highly doubt that you will be able to stop me. So, rather than wasting my time dealing with you, I shall take my early return to the future! Farewell, agents! Only, if you return to Club Penguin of the present, you might not get much of a warm welcome…" She pressed a button on the phone, and before anyone could stop her, a cyclone of energy surrounded her, sending a blue beam of light back to the present.

"We got no time to lose!" KoNinja shouted to Garianna. "We would like to stay, but our time may be in crisis! We must go!"

"Wait!" Garianna shouted. "Here art some potions. They may proveth useful in the future." She handed Gary a sack filled with the glass bottles. "Farewell, penguins of thy future!"

"Thank you!" Gary yelled back, being pulled by Jet Pack Guy. "Farewell!"

* * *

"Now, to begin my plan…" Andrea spoke to another penguin girl at the back of her secluded igloo. "We wait until they find out that the EPF was demolished moments after they left due to my great time-traveling strategy and my genius. Then, Rookie, my love will be needed for the plan. Belinda, do you think you can think of a plan to capture my love?"

"Of course," Belinda's innocent voice came. "I will help you in catch your love." _My childhood friend…_

 **A/N: PLOT TWIST! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Yeah, it was kinda where I thought I could actually combine the next story (with it being introduced a bit here) into this as a sequel of sorts. Andy is actually Andrea, and I will expand upon Andrea and Belinda's perspectives and motives in the next story. Stay tuned!**


End file.
